Fall To Pieces
by xmywastedyouth
Summary: Ritsuka puts up with his mother's daily abuse and then Soubi comforts him in his own way. Songfic, kinda. One-shot


Title: Fall To Pieces.  
>Summary: Song fic. Ritsuka puts up with his mother's daily abuse and then Soubi comforts him in his own way.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless or the song "Fall To Pieces" by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall To Pieces<strong>

**I looked away... and then I looked back at you. You try to say the things that you can't undo. If I had my way, I'd never get over you. Today's the day... I pray that we make it through... Make it through the fall, make it through it all...  
><strong>

Ritsuka leant back against the wood of his door. The only noise was that of his heart hammering in his chest and echoing against his ear drums but the sound of his panic, the evidence of his fear, was as loud as thunder to the small boy.

"Ritsuka? Honey? Let me in... I won't hurt you..." His mother spoke gently from the other side of the wood.

The unspoken 'again' at the end of her sentence hung in the air like a foul smell and reminded Ritsuka of the new injuries that would need to be bandaged later. He knew for sure that he had sprained his wrist when he had fallen during his escape.

He could taste blood forming on his split lip and instinctively his pink tongue darted out to lick it up, soothing the injury.

"Ritsuka... My baby... Please open the door!" Misaki pleaded, desperation clinging to the edges of the words.

Ritsuka closed his eyes, concealing the purple irises, and more salty tears slipped down his bruised cheeks and stung the open cuts on their descent. He wanted to believe his mother's words more than anything but he knew that it was all an act. The moment he opened the door she would accuse him of being a stranger, an imposter...

He wasn't 'her Ritsuka'; he didn't even know who her Ritsuka was! No matter how hard he tried to make her happy it was never enough... He wasn't enough and that hurt more than all the slaps, kicks and physical abuse she subjected him to.

A light tap caused Ritsuka to look up in alarm. Had his mother found a way into his room? No, it was just Soubi opening the sliding doors and stepping into his room. A sigh of relief slipped from Ritsuka's lips.

"Do you need some help?" Soubi asked softly, nodding towards Ritsuka's injuries. In his hand was a roll of bandages. "You don't have to-"

"Yes I do, Soubi! I do have to stay because she is my mother - the only thing I have left - and I love her," Ritsuka interrupted his Fighter, the words sounding painfully forced even to his own ears.

Soubi's intelligent blue eyes softened. "OK, Ritsuka. I love you." He crossed the room and scooped Ritsuka's lithe frame up into his arms, cradling him close to his chest as though he were something precious, before placing him onto the bed covers.

Ritsuka averted his gaze shyly. "Don't say things like that so simply..."

Soubi gave a grin and said, "You're adorable." Ritsuka rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Curling his fingers around the hem of Ritsuka's bloody t-shirt he glanced at the younger boy, asking for permission to remove the clothing. Ritsuka gave a nod of his head and Soubi lifted the fabric up and over his head, throwing it to the floor.

Bruises decorated Ritsuka's chest, ranging in colour. Some old, some new. Soubi traced his fingers across the tender skin eliciting a hiss of pain from the dark-haired boy. Soubi reached for the bandages and gently took the wrist Ritsuka was cradling in his other hand. The bruises on his chest would heal soon enough and bandaging them would be pointless.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka whimpered, tears glistening in his eyes.

Soubi wound the bandage around the boy's wrist and gave him a small, comforting smile. "It's OK if you want to cry, Ritsuka..." Soubi told him, letting go of the newly bandaged wrist.

Ritsuka's bottom lip wobbled dangerously and barely a second after Soubi's reassurance he threw himself into the older man's arms, mindless of his injuries. His fingers gripped tightly onto Soubi's shirt and he buried his face into his chest, tears soaking into the fabric.

Soubi rubbed soothing circles onto Ritsuka's back. He may have ordered him not to get involved but that didn't mean Soubi couldn't turn up afterwards and comfort him in any way Ritsuka would allow him to.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

He could've sworn he felt Ritsuka's lips twitch into a small smile against his chest. "Thank you, Soubi."

**I don't wanna fall to pieces, just wanna sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want a conversation, just wanna cry in front of you... I don't want to talk about it. Because I'm in love with you...**

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I don't know if there's anybody who reads Loveless fanfics these days but after getting up to date with the manga and re-watching the anime I'm in the mood for writing some Loveless. I hope I kept them in character and you all enjoyed it.

Tell me what you think?


End file.
